Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me, can you love mine? (ITA)
by ladybeth93
Summary: Sebastian era sempre stato uno stronzo, ma mai come in quel momento gli era pesato così tanto. Sentiva che quello era il freno che gli impediva di sbloccarsi e di dire a quella persona fantastica quello che provava. Lo poteva definire "istinto di protezione". Per se stesso ovviamente.


Sebastian era sempre stato uno stronzo, ma mai come in quel momento gli era pesato così tanto. Sentiva che quello era il freno che gli impediva di sbloccarsi e di dire a quella persona fantastica quello che provava. Lo poteva definire "istinto di protezione".

Per se stesso ovviamente.

Non si era mai aperto con nessuno, tantomeno con i suoi compagni di scuola. L'unica persona a cui concedeva un minimo di confidenza era la sua migliore amica. Si chiamava Ariel: i suoi genitori l'avevano chiamata così grazie ai capelli rossi della bambina e all'amore della madre per i film Disney.

Aveva occhi azzurro ghiaccio, labbra rosee e piene e la zona del naso e degli zigomi punteggiata di adorabili lentiggini. Era una ragazza tutto pepe, non stava mai ferma: una vera forza della natura, insomma.

Era un po' l'opposto di Sebastian: lui era stronzo, tranquillo, riflessivo e soprattutto stronzo. Lei invece era buona, esuberante, impulsiva e impaziente.

Forse era proprio per questo che erano diventati amici fin da subito, appena conosciuti. Erano al parco giochi, con le rispettive tate, e si _s_contrarono mentre stavano giocando. Sebastian aveva cominciato a urlare contro la povera bambina, che, invece di piangere come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi altro marmocchio, gli porse la mano e si presentò.

- Ciao! Il mio nome è Ariel. Tu chi sei?

Sebastian interruppe le sue urla e squadrò la mano della bambina, che venne ignorata brutalmente.

- Non vedo come possa interessarti. Comunque mi chiamo Sebastian.

Si voltò e fece per andarsene, tornando dalla tata, ma la bimba non demordeva. Aveva visto negli occhi di quell'arrogante una lucina speciale, che di certo non si sarebbe lasciata scappare.

- Oh - sgranò gli occhi, guardandolo meravigliata - come nella Sirenetta! Io Ariel e tu Sebastian il granchio.

- Non so di cosa parli, non ho mai visto questa … cosa.

A quelle parole Ariel rimase pietrificata. Come poteva un bambino non aver mai visto i cartoni della Disney?

- COSA? – urlò, infatti - Non è possibile! Dobbiamo rimediare.

Dicendo questo, corse dalla sua governante, bisbigliandole qualcosa all'orecchio. L'altra fece segno di sì con la testa e si alzò dalla panchina.

Sebastian intanto le guardava un po' incuriosito, chiedendosi cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, ma felice di essersi liberato della bambina petulante. Ma si sbagliava. Le sue perplessità vennero subito eliminate quando le vide dirigersi verso la panchina dove c'era la sua tata. Si avvicinò anche lui, ma ormai era troppo tardi, si era perso la parte più importante del discorso, facendo in tempo solo a sentire un "Ok" da parte della sua bambinaia.

- Nounou Danielle… qu'est-ce qui ce passe? - chiese curioso e un po' intimorito il piccolo Sebastian, con un perfetto accento francese.

- Maintenant nous allons dans un place très beau. Tu viens?

- Où nous allons?

- Chez cette adorable petite fille. Elle dit qu'elle doit te montrer une chose magnifique et que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. - rise la tata spiegando la situazione.

- Mais je ne veux pas allez chez elle! Je ne la connais pas!

- Allez, ça sera amusant! En plus tu pourrais ainsi la connaître, ce n'est pas vrai?

Gli prese la mano e insieme seguirono Ariel e l'altra tata verso casa della bambina.

Si ritrovò così per tutto il pomeriggio a guardare cartoni Disney con Ariel e a parlare con lei.

Fu così che diventarono amici.

Guardare negli occhi la persona amata gli stava facendo male. Ma non solo in senso figurato. Con l'occhio nero che si ritrovava, Sebastian era già fortunato a riuscire a tenerlo aperto. Per cui evitava il suo sguardo per rivolgerlo, invece, ad Ariel, che era andata al pronto soccorso con loro.

Per fortuna niente di grave, o così almeno dicevano i medici. Se l'era vista comunque brutta, perché aveva anche perso i sensi.

Sebastian si consolava con il fatto che non fosse lui quello messo peggio: Josh aveva entrambi gli occhi neri, un labbro spaccato e il naso quasi rotto. Senza parlare delle diverse lesioni e lividi su tutto il corpo: Smythe non se la cavava male quando si veniva alle mani.

Soprattutto quando toccavano qualcosa, o meglio _qualcuno_, che considerava come suo. Questa caratteristica, l'impulsività, l'aveva un po' presa dalla rossa, passandoci forse un po' troppo tempo insieme.

Seduto sul lettino, teneva con una mano il ghiaccio sull'occhio sinistro, mentre l'altra ne stringeva una all'amica. Teneva l'occhio sano rivolto verso il basso, sentendosi colpevole.

E in effetti ne aveva motivo. Durante la piccola rissa, aveva accidentalmente tirato un pugno sullo zigomo, ora rosso e un po' gonfio, del povero Thad Harwood, che era solo intervenuto per separare i due attaccabrighe.

Beh, si era sentito in dovere di farlo, poiché lui ne era la causa: sì, Sebastian aveva provocato, o meglio, come lui stesso preferiva dire, reagito, quella zuffa solo per lui. Solo perché Josh ci stava provando con lui.

Era stato Sebastian a proporre a Thad di uscire quella sera. - Come amici. - si era prontamente preoccupato di specificare.

Non erano propriamente amici, ma almeno Sebastian non prendeva in giro Thad come faceva con gli altri. Si può dire che era meno stronzo con lui, ma giustificava il fatto affermando che, essendo suo compagno di stanza, dovevano imparare a convivere pacificamente, perciò faceva il bravo.

In realtà, il motivo era un altro. Probabilmente Thad non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato, ma Smythe era fottutamente preso da lui. L'unico problema era che faceva fatica ad ammetterlo, perfino a se stesso. Era stata Ariel a condurlo a quella, scomoda eppure al contempo piacevole, verità.

E ancora faticava a crederci.

Ma non appena aveva visto Thad essere abbordato, "Per di più con una pessima tecnica…" pensò, non ci vide più. Saltò subito al collo di Jamie, John, Josh o "…come diavolo si chiama quel verme…", per allontanarlo da Harwood o anche solo dall'idea di provarci con lui.

Ovviamente si sa che queste cose non finiscono mai bene. Infatti, vennero tutti e tre buttati fuori dal club e la rissa continuò fuori. Nel mentre, il cellulare di Sebastian era caduto fuori dalle tasche: venne raccolto da Thad, il quale provvide a chiamare Ariel, l'unica in grado di far ragionare il suo compagno di stanza.

Prima dell'arrivo della ragazza però, doveva far smettere entrambi di azzuffarsi. Prese Sebastian per le braccia e gliele bloccò dietro la schiena, mentre Josh era ancora a terra e cercava di alzarsi, ma senza successo.

Smythe a quel tocco sembrò tranquillizzarsi, perché si fermò e cercò di sedersi per terra, con l'aiuto di Harwood. Fece appena in tempo a poggiarsi sull'asfalto che perse i sensi, provato da quel duello fisico, ma soprattutto mentale.

In quel momento arrivò una macchina, dalla quale scese Ariel. Corse subito in soccorso dell'amico e insieme a Thad aspettarono l'ambulanza, prontamente chiamata.

Mentre andavano al pronto soccorso, Seb e Josh in ambulanza e Ariel e Thad in macchina di lei, Harwood non proferì parola. Il suo cervello stava elaborando troppe informazioni tutte insieme.

Josh che tentava di abbordarlo, Sebastian che gli saltava addosso e tre parole ben distinte che aveva pronunciato Smythe prima di "attaccare" - HARWOOD.E'.MIO. -

Faceva ancora fatica a crederci, nonostante il ricordo fosse ancora ben chiaro e limpido nella sua mente. Ariel, che conosceva i fatti solo da quello che Sebastian le aveva precedentemente raccontato (che era innamorato di Thad e che avrebbe voluto averlo solo per sé, ma non sapeva come comportarsi con lui), osservava l'altro preoccupata. Sapeva, sempre dai racconti di Sebastian, che Harwood era un gran chiacchierone e quindi non si capacitava del suo alquanto bizzarro e inusuale silenzio.

Ma non si azzardò a chiedere niente. Sapeva, per esperienza, che doveva essere lui a tirare in ballo l'argomento. E comunque non erano nemmeno così tanto in confidenza, quindi non se la sentiva di intavolare un discorso sul suo migliore amico.

Ci pensò Thad a tirare fuori il tutto quando si trovarono in sala d'aspetto.

- Perché?

Fu questa semplice domanda che venne fuori dalle sue labbra a spezzare il silenzio tra i due.

- Forse non sono la persona più adatta a cui chiedere, o sbaglio? - chiese gentilmente la ragazza. Che aggiunse solamente - E tu? - per mandare in pappa il cervello di Thad.

"Già… e io?" si chiese il ragazzo. Thad non era di certo scemo e il gesto di Sebastian parlava da solo. Ora toccava solo a lui.

Non si aspettava di vedere anche Ariel pronta ad attenderlo al suo risveglio. Si chiedeva chi l'avesse chiamata, ma la risposta era davanti ai suoi occhi: Thad.

Quel ragazzo non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo. Sembrava quasi conoscerlo, ma poi faceva qualcosa di inaspettato. Come in quel momento.

Ariel era seduta accanto al lettino e si lasciava tenere una mano. Harwood era seduto, invece, dall'altro lato della stanza, ma non staccava un attimo gli occhi da Sebastian, come se stesse cercando di leggergli dentro. Sguardo che Smythe cercava in tutti i modi di evitare.

Paura. Paura di essere rifiutato. Ecco cosa spaventava davvero Sebastian.

In quel momento entrò un infermiere, che comunicò la sua immediata dimissione, che poteva quindi tornare a casa sua, la Dalton.

Uscito da quell'orribile posto e accertatisi prima delle condizioni del povero Josh (fortunatamente stava bene, ma era stato trattenuto per la notte), i tre ragazzi si diressero verso la macchina di lei. Salirono e tornarono allo Scandals, per recuperare l'auto di Smythe.

Durante il viaggio, il silenzio era palpabile. In effetti, era un po' inquietante. E strano, soprattutto strano. L'unico rumore che si sentiva era quello del motore.

Arrivati fuori dal locale, scesero tutti dalla macchina e salutarono Ariel, che, prima di ripartire per la sua scuola, prese da parte Sebastian e gli sussurrò - Fai la cosa giusta.

Quattro parole che lo convinsero a dover fare qualcosa, ma che purtroppo non sapeva se avrebbe avuto il coraggio.

Poi la ragazza semplicemente ripartì, lasciandoli soli.

Thad e Sebastian si scrutarono imbarazzati, abbassando lo sguardo senza dire una parola. Si diressero verso l'auto e Smythe fece per salire al posto di guida, ma Harwood lo precedette.

- Sebastian, non crederai che ti lasci guidare dopo che sei svenuto!

Smythe provò a protestare, ma decise di arrendersi e di andare a sedersi al posto del passeggero.

Il viaggio fu uno strazio: nessuno dei due aprì bocca e l'imbarazzo era alle stelle. Ma nessuno osava rompere il silenzio che si era creato tra di loro, soprattutto per non toccare argomenti "proibiti", come il _noi_ o _la sfuriata di gelosia di Seb_.

La cosa buffa era che non avevano nemmeno il coraggio di guardarsi in faccia: Thad fissava la strada e ogni tanto dava una controllata agli specchietti; Sebastian, invece, osservava il paesaggio fuori dal suo finestrino. Aveva quasi paura a guardare Thad negli occhi, non sapeva ciò che vi avrebbe visto all'interno: rabbia, delusione, o peggio ancora, indifferenza.

Thad sapeva che avrebbe dovuto raccontare che aveva capito, che Sebastian non doveva più fingere, ma essere semplicemente se stesso. Soprattutto con lui.

Con lui che lo amava da mesi, da quando si erano incontrati. Con lui che si era innamorato di una persona così stronza ma allo stesso tempo così bella. Sapeva che dietro allo scudo Smythe era una persona fantastica, qualità che però, per qualche motivo, aveva deciso di tenere nascosta.

Harwood in quell'istante decise che avrebbe voluto scoprire tutto di Sebastian, anche il suo lato più oscuro. Senza farsi vedere, lanciò uno sguardo veloce all'altro, e per quei pochi secondi, la sua decisione divenne definitiva.

Seduto sul letto di camera sua, Sebastian pensava.

Pensava a sé.

Pensava a Thad.

Pensava a un possibile "loro".

Pensava al fatto che se anche lui provava qualcosa per Thad, ormai era inutile negarlo, l'altro non avrebbe mai potuto provare dei sentimenti per lui, se non rabbia. Il suo carattere parlava per lui.

Era spaventato, e non poco: Thad era forse la cosa più bella che era capitata nella sua vita, insieme alla sua migliore amica. Non voleva perdere quel minimo rapporto che c'era tra di loro solo per sentirsi sicuramente rifiutato.

Cosa, però, di cui non era certo.

Ma era anche vero che Harwood non gli aveva mai fatto credere nemmeno il contrario. Certo, Sebastian l'aveva sorpreso più volte a fissarlo e subito dopo volgere lo sguardo altrove. Ma non significava niente. Essendo compagni di stanza, era normale stare tanto insieme.

Con il tempo, Sebastian aveva imparato a sopportare Thad e la sua precisione, molte volte troppa, quasi a trasformarsi in pignoleria; così come Harwood aveva imparato a lasciarsi scivolare addosso le battutine sarcastiche di Smythe, talvolta trovandole anche divertenti.

Avevano imparato a volersi bene così come erano, accettando pregi e difetti, apprezzando le più piccole cose.

Ma non erano sempre rose e fiori. Certo, da quando erano compagni di stanza, le liti erano diminuite sempre di più. Accadeva quando uno dei due era di malumore per qualcos'altro; di solito quello che combinava l'altro era solo la goccia che faceva traboccare il vaso.

I loro vicini di camera si erano ormai abituati a sentire scoppiare all'improvviso delle urla e, con il passare del tempo, avevano cominciato a prestarci sempre meno attenzione.

La loro stanza era il loro mondo, il loro rifugio. Lì avevano trovato un amico nell'altro. O forse, qualcosa di più…

Thad uscì dal bagno, dopo aver fatto la doccia, con la consapevolezza che non sarebbe potuto fuggire per sempre da quella chiacchierata, di cui sentiva avevano entrambi un bisogno terribile.

Sebastian era dove l'aveva lasciato, sul suo letto. Non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo quando gli passò accanto. Aveva lo sguardo assente, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa, o a _qualcuno_.

- Thad? - chiese con tono incerto, quasi sussurrando, Sebastian. Lo sguardo era ancora perso nel vuoto.

- Sì?

- Credo che dovremmo parlare…

- Di-di cosa?

- Oh, non far finta di non sapere a cosa mi sto riferendo. - finalmente lo guardò - Lo so che lo sai. - disse, mentre un piccolo e timido sorriso comparve sul suo volto.

Thad arrossì, ancora di più quando l'altro lo invitò a sedersi accanto a lui sul letto. Fece come gli era stato chiesto.

Lo guardò, come per chiedere "Sei sicuro?", Sebastian annuì semplicemente, accennando un sorriso.

- Dobbiamo parlare, Thad…

- Questo l'hai già detto, Seb.

- Zitto, Harwood. Stavo cercando di convincere me stesso, evitando di scappare come al solito. Quindi se vuoi che la questione sia risolta, ti conviene darmi una mano.

- O-okay. Ma… quale questione?

Sebastian esitò prima di rispondere. - Noi…

Thad si irrigidì sentendo quella semplice sillaba, che per lui voleva dire molto.

- Non sarà facile da dire… quindi ti prego di non interrompermi. Lasciami prima finire.

- Va bene, Seb. Come vuoi.

- Ecco, il fatto è che… sono innamorato, Thad. Di te. Sono innamorato di te da un bel po', a dir la verità. Se vogliamo essere precisi, sono esattamente sette mesi, quattro giorni, sei ore e venti minuti. Tu sei entrato da quella porta - indicò la porta della _loro_ stanza - sette mesi, quattro giorni, sei ore e trenta minuti fa. Ma io sono stato così stupido, così codardo da non avere il coraggio di dirtelo subito, rischiando così di perderti, come stava per succedere stasera. E se tu… se tu dovessi provare per caso qualcosa per me, beh, sappi che non sprecheremo più il nostro tempo insieme, anche se con te il tempo non è mai sprecato. So che non è facile sopportarmi, per il mio carattere, il mio "lato oscuro", ma se tu riuscissi a superare questo ostacolo… mi renderesti un ragazzo davvero felice. Probabilmente il più felice del mondo.

Amo ogni piccola cosa di te: i tuoi occhi; il tuo fantastico sorriso; il fatto che borbotti nel sonno; la tua voce, quando parli, quando canti; le tue docce interminabili della sera; il tuo profumo; la tua dolcezza; la tua timidezza, quando arrossisci e ti si colorano le guance; il tuo lato B (insomma, è perfetto); la tua quasi maniacale ricerca della perfezione in tutto quello che fai…

Thad, tu sei perfetto… Perfetto per me. E io… io ti amo.

Harwood aveva gli occhi lucidi: nessuno gli aveva mai detto cose simili, nessuno era mai stato così dolce e romantico con lui. E chi l'avrebbe detto che quella persona sarebbe stata proprio Smythe!

Si asciugò una lacrima solitaria con il dorso della mano, per poi fiondarsi su Sebastian e regalargli uno dei suoi famosi abbracci. Ma quello era speciale: era solo per lui, pieno di amore e tenerezza.

Nascose il suo viso nell'incavo del collo di Seb e cominciò a singhiozzare.

Sebastian si spaventò. Insomma, si aspettava una reazione un po' diversa. Non sapeva bene cosa, ma di certo non era pronto a quello.

- Har-Harwood? Che diamine ti prende? Perché stai piangendo? Ho fatto qualcosa di male?

- No, no, no, no, no, Sebastian. Quanto sei stupido?

- Ehi! Non offendermi. Ho lasciato il "Seb stronzo" da parte e tutto quello che guadagno sono lacrime e insulti?

- Sei stupido perché non hai capito che queste sono lacrime di gioia!

- D-davvero?

- Sì, davvero. Ti amo anche io, Seb.

- In questo caso, c'è solo una cosa da fare…

Vedendo che Smythe non si decideva a continuare, Thad chiese.

- …ovvero?

- …ovvero… Thad Harwood, ti sembrerà strano che proprio io ti chieda una cosa del genere, ma… posso avere l'enorme onore di essere il _tuo_ ragazzo?

Thad lo guardò per un tempo che parve infinito per Sebastian, fino a quando sussurrò una semplice parola: due lettere, una sillaba, un suono che avrebbe cambiato la loro vita per sempre.

- Sì.


End file.
